Where The Heart Is
by MayJay836
Summary: A series of drabbles and one shots containing the life of Akari and Hikari as they experience the adventure known as Harvest Moon. Will be in the world of both ToT and AP.
1. Chapter 1

She came, almost skipping, with a dorky grin on her face down the old beaten path leading into town. She was hard to miss; she shone with a sort of kindness and happiness rivaling the Harvest Goddess herself. She had a good heart, a reasonable mind, and a winning smile.

"Hello Akari," Shelly the old seamstress called and Akari stopped and bowed, chirping a good afternoon in reply. Gill, Chase, and Owen all stood nearby, under the shade of a blooming oak tree watching the farmer as she chatted with the clothing shop owner.

"She is such a forgetful girl," Gill huffed between his lips and Chase cocked an eyebrow at her.

"She brought in a slice of shortcake yesterday that tasted like sugar and dry frosting," he added.

"I nearly had a heart attack the first time I saw her swing that sledge hammer, she was inches away from bringing that thing down on her toes." Owen shook his head, eye brows burrowed together as he watched Akari reach into her rucksack and pull out a bundle of silk yarn.

"Oh Akari! This is much too perfect to take from you!" The boys heard Shelly exclaim and Akari just smiled and pushed it into the woman's arms, quickly bowing once more and continuing down the path. The boys all straightened as Akari grew closer, oblivious to any of them until she was standing right in front of them.

"Oh! Hi boys!" She called, pausing to join them in the shade of the tree.

"Man today is certainly a scorcher!" She sighed as she wiped sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand.

"Akari are you wearing sunblock?" Gill asked sharply as he noticed her skin a flushed shade of pink. Akari pursed her lips as she dropped her eyes for a short moment.

"I forgot," she said sheepishly. Gill sighed before digging into his pocket and pulling out his own sunblock.

"Here," he said tossing it to her. She caught it and with the same sheepish grin quickly slicked it on her face and ears.

"Thanks Gill, I can't believe I forgot," she half chuckled as she handed it back to him.

"How are those new gloves working for you Akari?" Owen asked, taking a few steps forward to exam the gloves wrapped around her hands.

"Oh they are just great Owen! I really owe you one; my old ones were so worn!" Akari said and Owen checked over the gloves he had spent all day making her once.

"How are the blisters?" He asked, almost cringing when he remembered how destroyed her hands were from using tools with gloves covered in holes. Akari slipped off one of the thick leather gloves and curled and uncurled her bandaged hand, smiling.

"Healing just fine! Tell your grandpa thanks again for the ointment, it didn't even sting!" She said and Owen just nodded with a lopsided grin.

"Oh and Chase thank you so very much for helping me with that box of produce the other day, did Yolanda and Colleen find everything to their liking?" Akari asked as she tied her glove back on.

"Yeah, all the produce was fresh and tasted amazing, especially the oranges, those were perfectly ripe." Chase nodded and Akari beamed at him. Chase blinked, staring, but quickly dropped his eyes after a moment.

"Ok guys I better go, I promised I'd bring Irene some fresh herds today." Akari said as she bowed and took off jogging towards the clinic. All the boys stared after her, their eyes locked on her retreating back. As she disappeared out of sight all the boys let out a sigh, small grins tracing their lips.

"She is such a forgetful girl," Gill huffed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Someone looks a bit on edge," Gill looked up from pacing in front of the burning fireplace, finding his -father standing at the bottom of the stairs, peering at him curiously.

"Do I?" Gill countered nonchalantly, forcing himself to stay still.

"It's quite a nasty storm out there," his father nodded, a crack of lightning and thunder shortly following his father's words. Gill couldn't help but clench every time the wind shook the house or the thunder rattled his eardrums. He needed to go check on her, see if she was ok.

His father came over and plopped down in his old, worn chair, kicking his feet up onto the ottoman. Gill continued his pacing, uncharacteristically biting his nails as he did. She might need help. What if something happened to her? At this rate Gill was going to create a rut in the floor. From his chair he heard his father sigh.

"Sit down Gill; you're going to worry yourself to the grave you know." His father chastised.

"I can't I'm just too restless," he finally admitted. Hamilton peered up at his only son.

"She's fine Gill. Hikari is a tough young lady, and she's not stupid either, give her some credit son!"

Gill huffed, tilting his head up to peer out the window. Outside it was lurid; the rain beating relentlessly against the glass, the outline of trees being blasted by the wind, and ruble from the town being kicked up and strewn apart. He quickly dropped his eyes and picked up his pacing yet again.

"Would you like me to make you some hot tea? It'll help you sleep and then in the morning you can go check on Hikari and see that everything is fine!" His father offered and Gill just shook his head. No, he needed to go check on her now. With resolve in his steps he plucked his jacket from the coat rack and slipped it on.

"I have to go make sure she is alright," Gill simply said.

"Gill are you crazy? It's a hurricane outside right now!" His father exclaimed, his face pale as Gill button up his jacket.

"I know that's why I have to go check on her, she might be hurt or need help." Gill turned the knob and the wind kick the door open, the storm spilling inside the entry way of the house.

"Gill! Wait!" He heard his father call right before he ducked out into the night, closing the door tightly behind him.

* * *

><p>Gill was panting, his face raw from cold and dripping wet. He was running along the beaten path that led up to Hikari's ranch but it was near to impossible to see, the wind stinging his eyes and the rain falling down in heavy sheets. He was having a hard time running in a straight line. It was only now that Gill was beginning to regret his irrational decision. Gill mentally snorted. Irrational use to be a word not in his vocabulary. Irrational was Luke deciding to raid some honey bees nest. Irrational was Julius buying thirty extra yards of clothing material because it was ten percent off. Irrational was not Gill, and yet here he was caught up in some Godforsaken storm as he rushed off to some strange girl's home to see if she was ok. If there was ever a more appropriate time for the word irony it would be now.<p>

Gill paused briefly to catch his breath and assess his location. As he squinted through the rain he spotted a dim and blurry light up head. He realized it was in the same direction of Hikari's house and quickly began following it. That quarter of a mile never seemed so long and brutal. When Gill finally reached the entrance of Hikari's ranch he paused once more. It had been the barn's light he had followed. No lights were on in the house. Gill took a few more steps forward when he heard what sounded like a yelp. Gill sprinted across the ranch grounds, following the direction of the yelp. As he got closer the yelp turned into a short squeal coming from inside the barn. He hesitated between Hikari's house and the barn but then another freighted squeal rang out and Gill rushed to the barn. Squeezing quickly inside he froze when his eyes fell on the scene before him.

"Oh! Hey Gill-San!" Hikari called and Gill just stared.

"Care to join us for story time? We're all taking turns telling spooky ghost tales!" Luke, Chase, Toby, and Owen, and even the farm animals were gathered in a circle around Hikari.

"Luke just got done telling a horrible slasher story; it was so scary I think I even screamed a few times!" Gill just gawked, his eyes round and his mouth popped open as he stared in disbelief. The others looked at him knowingly, for they had all done the same thing as him. Hikari blinked and tilted her head when Gill just remained frozen in his spot.

"Gill-San what's wrong?" She asked and Gill just hung his head as he let out a gasp of air.

"Nothing…" He sighed, dragging himself across the barn and taking a seat between Chase and Owen.

"It's so weird, first Owen and Luke-San showed up, then Chase, and Toby and now you Gill! An awful bad time to have a party but it's still fun! I'm glad everyone's here!" Hikari smiled, completely oblivious as all the boys laughed halfheartedly, all of them looking in different directions as they all acknowledged that each of them had been turned into fools by this one, single girl.

"Now then! Whose turn is it?" Hikari asked and Toby straightened up.

"Did you guys ever hear about the killer fish…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy Halloween everyone!**

* * *

><p>"Akari, come on!" One of the boys complained banging once more on the front door.<p>

"Coming!" Akari called. She paused one last time in front of the mirror, adjusting her wings and making sure she hadn't managed to smudge her face paint yet.

"I bet I get more candy than you Gill," the muffled voice of Luke teased.

"I am not doing this for the candy Luke; I'm doing it because Akari asked me to." Gill sniffled back. Akari couldn't help but smile. Tonight was going to be so much fun!

"Hurry Akari there is precious candy slipping away with each tick of the clock!" Maya cried. Akari could practically hear her drooling on her doorstep. She quickly grabbed her plastic pumpkin bucket and skirted towards the door. With a deep breath she swung the door open and greeted everyone with a bright smile.

"Happy Halloween!" She squealed. All of their eyes fell on her costume and she stared admiringly back at theirs.

Owen was wrapped head to toe in white toilet paper making one tall and bulky mummy. Luke had on a pair of ears, and furry claws, while his nose was painted black making him look like a grinning werewolf. Gill was sporting some plastic fangs and black cloak, making a rather handsome vampire. Chase, looking bored and placid, rounded out the boys wearing nothing but a warm coat and boots.

"Chase! Where's your costume?" Akari demanded and he cocked an eyebrow at her before slowly raising a bloody knife.

"I'm a killer chef," He said solemnly and Akari just rolled her eyes.

"Uh…what are you supposed to be Maya?" Akari asked curiously, turning towards the anxious girl.

"Well I couldn't decide on just one costume so I'm a fairy-ballerina-troll!" Maya said. The girl had on a gaudy tiara with crazy blue hair underneath sticking out in every direction. She sported a pink tutu with a neon green leotard and vibrant purple wings on her back. And to complete her makeshift costume she had green, boiled, fake troll hands and feet on.

"Wow! How…uh…original!" Akari smiled and Maia beamed.

"Thanks!"

"Do you guys like my costume?" Akari asked doing a small twirl.

"I'm a ladybug!" She chirped.

"It looks awesome Akari!" Luke said.

"Yeah it looks good on you, did you make it?" Owen asked and she nodded.

"Yup, made the wings and everything," she said proudly.

"Yeah, yeah looks nice, now can we get this thing over with already?" Gill huffed.

"Oh Gilbert, don't be afraid, its fun I promise!" Akari said closing her door behind her and grabbing his arm.

"I-I'm not afraid, just skeptical is all," He stammered as she began dragging him towards Waffle Town.

"Oh is Gill afraid something might go bump in the night, perhaps a ghost?" Luke teased coming and placing an arm across Gill's shoulders.

"No!" Gill shot back and Luke just grinned.

"Hey anyone know where the others are?" Akari asked.

"They said they'd meet us in front of City Hall," Owen said, Chase and him trailing behind everyone else.

"Perfect!" She smiled and unable to hold in her eagerness took off running, letting go of Gill and racing down the beaten path leading into town.

"Akari! Wait!" She heard one of the boys call but she just laughed.

"Hurry up!" She called back.

"Well if you hadn't kept us waiting for 15 minutes..." She heard one of them mumble and Akari just rolled her eyes. She ran all the way to City Hall and took the steps two at a time.

"Hey!" She called out as she saw Julius, Luna, Toby and all the others standing around chatting. Their heads turned at her approach and Julius burst out into a wide grin, stepping forward and pulling Akari into a tight hug as she jogged up to them.

"Honey you look absolutely adorable!" He gushed.

"You look good too," she said as he pushed back from her.

"Oh, don't I?" He smiled, striking a quick pose.

"I've been working on it for months; Candace helped me sew on all the sequences." He bragged as he reached over and tugged Candace into his side. Julius dressed as a vibrant and brilliant peacock was just all to suiting. Meanwhile, flushed and embarrassed, Candace was dressed as a shy looking angel, her halo bobbing back and forth as Julius squeezed her.

"Leave her alone, can't you see you're embarrassing her!" Luna barked as she tried to yank Candace away.

"Oh Luna you look so cute!" Akari said and Luna paused, a wild cat grin spreading across her face.

"Think so?" she asked, striking a pose and completely forgetting about Candace.

"I love your ears and tail!" Akari gushed and Luna grinned.

"I'm a black cat every year for Halloween, watch this!" Luna stepped back and took a deep breath before raising her hands into makeshift paws by her head.

"Nyan, nyan, nyan, nyan, ni hao nyan-"

"Luna what are you doing girl, we don't have time for all that dancing!" Kathy cut in, adjusting her witch's hat. Luna pouted.

"It's not like the candy's going to eat itself!" she hissed.

"Quit your blabbering and let's go!" Kathy said slinging her arm around Luna's and dragging her off. Everyone began following behind. Akari hung back, walking between Toby and Jin. Toby was sporting a white sheet with a hole cut out for his head.

"Ooo scary ghost costume!" Akari laughed.

"Oh I'm not a ghost, I'm a white fish!" he smiled and Akari just stared.

"Just humor him," Jin whispered.

"Looks great Toby!" Akari remarked and Toby nodded his head. She turned back to Jin eyeing his drawn on stitches and the two metal bolts glued to either side of his head

"Tell me you're dressed as Frankenstein," she asked.

"Yes, I am," he half smiled.

"Oi! Akari since this was your idea get up here and lead the way!" Kathy called from the front of the group and Akari smiled.

Well tonight was certainly off to a great start.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok for those who didn't get the reference of Luna's dance (shame on you!) I'll post the link to the dance.<strong>

**watch?v=-NmdptpONjE&feature=related**

**Can't you just picture Luna all cute and neko like?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Just as a heads up there is some slight OC with Akari in this one shot.**

* * *

><p>Akari peaked out her window, still rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she swept the curtain to the side. She stared out into the early morning summer day and couldn't suppress a frown. Tito let out a whimpering bark and Akari reached down and patted the little dog's head reassuringly.<p>

"Yeah I know, looks like we got us a hurricane heading our way." She said as she headed over to her dresser to change for the day.

"Akari you look more flustered than a herd of turkeys on Thanksgiving!" Kathy called as Akari blew past her and Renee, clearly in a panic. Akari stopped, bowed, and then turned back on her heels, running towards Ruth and Craig's crop shop.

Akari jumped onto the porch of the couple's store and practically burst inside. Ruth's solemn face gazed up carelessly from her spot behind the counter.

"Hey there Akari," she waved lazily. Akari strode over to the counter, and took a deep breath.

"Hey Ruth, do you happen to have any tarps I could borrow?" Akari asked and Ruth just looked up from the seed catalog in her lap.

"I think Craig has some, go find him," she said before licking her fingers and turning the page.

"Hey old man!" Akari called and Craig peered up from his spot in the fields.

"What you want brat?" He called back and Akari just motioned for him to come closer. Craig, clearly grumbling, set down his sickle and watering can before striding over to where Akari stood on the other side of the fence.

"_Yes_?" He huffed.

"I need to borrow some extra tarps if you got any?" Akari asked and Craig frowned, even more so, at her.

"Tarps? What for?" He asked and she nodded her head to the already clouding sky.

"There is supposed to be a nasty storm coming this way, and I'm afraid my honeydews aren't going to make it, and I just planted them!" Akari explained and Craig simply cocked an eyebrow at her.

"I'm sorry Akari but I haven't had a chance to order any more tarps from the main land yet, and if you say there's a storm coming in I'm gonna need all the tarps I got for my own fields." He said, apologetically, and she let out a defeated sigh.

"Dang it," Akari couldn't help but think of the chunk of money she had just lost.

"You need tarps huh?" Akari whirled around when the sudden voice of Chase surprised her.

"Oh, Chase!" she called as she almost bumped into him.

"What did you say?" she asked as she steadied herself.

"I asked if you were looking for tarps." He repeated once more.

"I am actually, know of any I could get my hands on?" she asked.

"Yeah, I have some." Chase said, as if she should have already known this small fact.

"Really?" Akari grinned, clasping her hands together hopefully.

"Yeah I use them for the small garden I have in my yard."

Akari deflated.

"Oh Chase…but you need them to protect your-" she began.

"Let me finish dummy," Chase said and Akari glanced back up at him.

"You can have them. I haven't planted any produce yet because I've been so busy at the Brass Bar lately I haven't really had a chance." He said and Akari couldn't help but grin.

"Oh thank you Chase, thank you so much!" She cried as she threw her arms around his waist and gave him a tight squeeze. Chase, startled, squirmed out of her hold, a steaming blush on his face.

"I haven't finished yet!" He snapped and Akari just peered up at him, confused. Chase gathered himself, finally finishing his explanation.

"You can have them, _if_ I get half your produce this season." He said and Akari stared at him, waiting.

"I'm done now," Chase said, resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

"Oh, okay!" She nodded. And then she just stood there, looking up at him, not saying anything.

"Well…?" Chase pressed.

"Well what?" Akari asked and Chase rubbed his temple in annoyance.

"Well what do you think of my offer?" he asked.

"Oh. Right…Hell no." Akari replied simply and Chase blinked a couple of times, unsure of what he had just heard.

"Excuse me?" He said and Akari just looked at him calmly.

"My answer is no," she shrugged and Chase breathed a laugh, still not certain Akari was actually saying no to his offer.

"Why not?" he finally demanded after gathering his thoughts. Akari just looked at him knowingly.

"If I gave you half of my crops then I'd end up with the same amount of produce if I hadn't had the tarps in the first place!" she said and Craig nodded behind her.

"The girl does have a point," The old farmer called. Chase sighed and grumbled a bit before settling on a new deal.

"Fine. I'll give you all my tarps if I can get a third of your crops this season." Akari started to shake her head.

"A fourth!" He barked out and Akari smiled, sticking out her hand.

"Deal." She said and Chase quickly shook her hand.

"Pleasure doing business with you sir," she nodded and Chase couldn't help but give a small grin. The girl did know how to bargain he'd give her that.


	5. Requests! (Author Announcement)

Hey Harvest Mooners! As some of you following this fanfic may have noticed I haven't put any new one shots lately. Let me defend myself by first saying I've **TRIED**, oh Lordy I've tried but all I've managed to write is a big pile of poop! Seriously I don't know what my fingers and brain were thinking when they churned out some of the drabbles I've got saved in my files. I seriously attempted to write a bear chasing story involving Luke, Hikari, and Jin….what the heck is wrong with me guise?! So to help me out of this writer's block I would love to hear some request from you guys! Anything you've ever imagined the HM Crew doing I would love to put into words for you Of course for this fanfic I would prefer to only take request for ToT and AP, but if I get really desperate I can also do A Wonderful Life, Another Wonderful Life, and Friends of Mineral Town. Leave your requests in the comments or feel free to PM me.

Thanks ya'll!  
>May<p> 


End file.
